The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner handle.
Vacuum cleaners conventionally have a handle with a plug connection part inserted into a tubular handle extending to the rear over the vacuum cleaner housing. The plug part is locked in a catch opening in the handle tube by means of a catch button to prevent twisting. The handle part has a slight downward slant in relation to the axis of the plug part in the working position of the hand-driven vacuum cleaner.
Since such a vacuum cleaner is moved along and steered with the handle part it is quite likely for the handle part to twist in the hand, in relation to the sliding nozzle or the suction brush, with the result that it is no longer possible to efficiently steer the vacuum cleaner and it may run up against furniture, door frames or the like. Such a loss of control is more especially likely when using nozzles whose joint enables them to be turned and tilted. Owing to the downward slant there is a very inconvenient levering effect so that the user is compelled to exert powerful lateral forces in order to hold the hand vacuum cleaner in a position in which it is swiveled or rocked to the side.